Colour Me Stupid
by Hweianime
Summary: His first day at Vongola University and he bumps into possibly the scariest guy on campus! Oh curse his Dame-ness! Curse it to the six levels of Hell! Well at least it would definitely be something interesting to write about. Writer!Tsuna X27, Arcobaleno27, 1stGen27
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi~~**

**Yes another story. I'm sorry. But I can't stop. Its a sickness really. **

**haha anyway HAPPY VALENTINES DAY- this isn't a valentines fic but you know... (shrugs)**

**Urgh omg I have orientation tomorrow for my University! So nervous~~ if only there was just a sign that pointed out the anime lovers in the crowd...**

**Well I don't know what else to say right now.**

**Ok uh- please vote on my new poll and enjoy~~**

* * *

It had been a stupid whim of his.

Actually it was more the stupid whim of his demon of a tutor Reborn. But looking back he _guessed_ he was grateful for that smirking self confident prick. After all without his interference a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi would have never had gotten his first work published. **Colors of the Sky** was a surprisingly huge hit. It had won four literary awards and he was one of the youngest to ever earn such a number of trophies.

Of course being the arrogant asshole Reborn was he milked his gratefulness for all it's worth and _then_ some. Though it did make him feel a small flush of accomplishment whenever he noticed the twinkle of pride Reborn so cleverly hid in those dark, black eyes of his.

* * *

It had been five years since his first book and since then he had written two individual novels loosely related to his first work which each won two awards, four separate works and recently a children's series called Katekyo Hitman Rebo which was gaining popularity very quickly, there were rumors of the possibility of an anime coming for it but he'd thought it to be quite unlikely.

Now he was entering college at the age of eighteen. It was the very prestigious university Vongola of all things. Luckily he had gotten a literary scholarship or he wouldn't haven even dreamt of entering it.

Vongola meaning clam in Italian. Whilst some may think it to be a stupid, strange name he had thought it to be quite romantic. A clam was something that while looks quite plain has the deceiving ability to perfectly protect and nurture a rough grain of sand into a beautiful pearl that would have the potential to awe and enchant. If that wasn't a suitable name he didn't know what was.

Of course looking at the giant buildings and the crowd of strangers moving in and out of them the brunette couldn't help but gulp at the intimidating presence of it all. While he had moved out of his childhood home years back to properly focus on his writings thus becoming quite independent he had still yet to accomplish getting over his fear of meeting new people. _'You really are useless Dame-Tsuna. All these years and your still the same Dame self.'_ That voice in his head sounded almost creepily like a certain ex- home tutor who had plagued him even now. Honestly he didn't know what he did to deserve such a tutor and now friend. The brunette for the life of him couldn't decide if he'd done something terrible or wonderful in his past life. Maybe a but of both.

On the bright side at least he knew one more person on campus. Even if he was a sadistic individual who wouldn't hesitate to make his life hell for his own impulsive whims... _Oh_ who was he kidding he was screwed!

Gulping he clung to his vibrant orange messenger bag and began merging with the crowd.

Or well that was what he attempted to do.

Damn him and his accursed clumsiness. He felt himself bump into a figure and the unfortunately rather familiar feeling of falling and landing rather ungraciously on his behind. Looking up his breath immediately hitched as crimson red locked onto caramel brown. They say eyes were a window to one's soul and Tsuna had always stood by that idea. Those eyes, those eyes filled with so much _complexity, pain_ and _anger_\- he felt like he could write pages on those intimidatingly _beautiful_ red orbs, his muse sang to the heavens as ideas ran through his head in a frenzy through his previously deadened barren mindscape of inspiration. He didn't have time to look at this intriguing man any further as he began to speak. His voice was deep and hoarse. And freaking _terrifying._

"What the fuck you looking at scum?"

* * *

It took an embarrassing few seconds to realize this man was talking to him. Immediately he switched to his natural dame-ness and gave a strangled very unmanly yelp. Oh he could already imagine the torture Reborn would inflict when- not if- when he would find out about it. "_Hieeeeee_ I'm so sorry!" And with out even looking back he dashed into the crowd with a startling fast speed. He didn't even see blood red eyes staring back at his lithe body, following intently at the vanishing figure like a predator staring down at his prey.

The brunette ran quickly, straight to the only place he knew in this huge campus. After all his brother practically forced the information down his throat. It was during those times he could really see how Reborn rubbed off on his older brother when he too helped him learn their shared subjects during those times he invited himself over to their place whenever he was bored or as he liked to say _'in a generous mood to share my wisdom to you Dame-brothers'_. Did the curly side-burned man rub off on him too? Suddenly he felt very paranoid about himself.

His thoughts however were cut off when abruptly a taller man similar in appearance to his own but with blond and blue eyes instead of hazel brown hair and caramel brown eyes embraced him in an almost suffocating hug.

"Tsuna!"

"G-Giotto-nii!" He managed to rasp out. Luckily the blond's best friend G swiftly separated the rather clingy male from his beloved brother. "I think that's enough Giotto."

"But _G~~~!_" The man whined very uncharacteristically as he pouted childishly. Tsuna and the pink haired male sweatdropped at the behavior. Moving his eyes away from his brother his gaze rested on the rest of his older brother's friends sitting on the couch in the teacher's lounge. It was amazing how so many different people were all friends with his brother- hell it was amazing that all of them ended up as teachers in the same university. Reborn was also a teacher (oh god he hoped _he_ wasn't _his_ lecturer) as well as his own friends though Tsuna had never met them like he'd met his brother's. Giotto's friends over time became his friends and while some of the more stubborn ones might refuse to admit it- they were all deeply attached to the fluffy writer. Truth be told while they weren't even aware of it the brunette had actually created the characters from Katekyo Hitman Rebo based off them.

* * *

G is the closest and first friend of Giotto's. His most notable traits in appearance was his red (though Tsuna still swears it's pink) chin-length hair, his eyes a shade darker than his hair. He has a red tattoo on the right side of his face that looks similar to a flame caught in a chaotic storm. The man usually wears a white collared shirt which is un-buttoned a little, black pants and a dark green tie that hangs loosely around his neck. Ever loyal and reliable, while calm and mature it was quite hard to believe him to be a former delinquent at first. However the man could be quite violent and ferocious when provoked with his short-temper. Like a raging storm; unpredictable, destructive yet only to the enemies of his friends. He taught math oriented courses as well as is club supervisor for the archery club. G was also the inspiration for his character Gokudera Hayato- a brash short tempered ex-delinquent genius who through certain circumstances becomes an incredibly loyal right hand man to the main character- Tsuna didn't know what G stood for but somehow Gokudera seemed to fit perfectly.

Asari is his brother's next closest friend. Unlike all the others Asari was the only one in the group that was a hundred percent Japanese. Even Tsuna was half Italian of course that was more notable on Giotto's side. With raven black hair, dark eyes, tanned skin and an always smiling face the man was easily likable. Though whilst the male usually dressed in a casual blue button up shirt and black jeans he had an unusual fetish for ancient Japanese culture and it wasn't uncommon to see him cosplay as such. He's friendly and easy going, though, not to mention much more polite and soft-spoken in manner compared to everyone else. Like a calming rain that washed away his comrades worries and strifes. He taught Music, Japanese culture and Japanese history as well as the supervisor for the kendo club. Asari was inspiration for Yamamoto Takeshi- a happy go lucky baseball enthusiast.

Knuckles a very hyper, energetic man was surprisingly quite religious. Always wearing a black golden trimmed shirt which loosely resembled a priest robe, black pants and with a red scarf around his shoulders. He had darkish almost black hair, a bandage over his nose and darkish honey colored eyes that always bubbled with energy that never seemed to run out. Like the rays of the ever shining sun Knuckles never failed to warm and energize everyone around him. He taught courses like Religion and Ethics and surprisingly Medicine as well as supervised the Boxing club. Inspiration for his character Ryohei Sasagawa- the captain of the school's boxing club that seemed to be always be on some sort of energy drink 24/7, his catchword of EXTREME was a twist to Knuckles constantly using the word ULTIMATE.

Lampo was and still is quite the lazy, childish, spoilt one of the group. Born from a wealthy family he was quite arrogant and selfish, actually it took a while for the older to warm up to Tsuna due to some sort of hatred for 'brats' but they quickly bonded via complaining about Reborn and immediately strengthened when the brunette consequently protected Lampo from said tutor's wrath after he found out about them trash talking him. (Though he was barely worth a few minutes of distraction but at least the older teen had managed to escape successfully for the day.)

He has light green hair, electric blue eyes and a small black lightning bolt symbol near his right eye which was usually closed. Lampo usually wore a white flannel shirt that has leather ties around the wrists, and he also dark blue dress pants. Whilst cowardly and fought quite a bit with G, the green haired male in his own way tries to protect or at least divert an oncoming danger from his friends way, like a lightening rod taking the damage onto himself. He lectured part-time on physics and economics, he had turned down an offer to work full-time like everyone else due to laziness and the fact he only took the job so not to get left behind from his friends. Funnily enough Tsuna decided to make his character based off Lampo a child- Lambo. They shared traits similar to each other personality wise and to make things interesting the character had a bright pink bazooka that could switch individuals ten years in the future for five minutes. The ten year version of Lambo is almost exactly like Lampo in every shape and form.

Alaude was possibly the scariest of the group, though the man held quite the soft spot for Tsuna which the brunette reciprocated. He secretly thought Alaude was one of his favorites of Giotto's friends and was one of the first people he shyly showed his writings to. Of course this relationship took a lot of work, time and patience for both sides due to Tsuna's timidity and the older's well... general personality. With platinum blonde hair and sharp ice blue eyes, he wears a buttoned trench coat which is a dark shade of gray, his tie black and wears a dark purple-grey dress shirt the man made an intimidating first appearance. A loner, preferring to work alone not to mention quite unsocial due to a distaste of the idea of feeling bound. The man was confident with his own strength and power as he should be. Alaude could be easily one of the strongest people Tsuna had ever met, not to mention battle crazy.

It was during those times when he watched his brother's (and his) friends screaming in terror as they were chased down by the platinum blond who insisted on 'arresting them to death' did he truly appreciate how the elder thought him as a cute small animal. Despite this whenever his friends are in trouble, Alaude will always help them and show benevolence towards them more than anyone else. Like an aloof cloud, bound by nothing but never to far away to swiftly come to aid. He taught Crime and Forensics courses as well as Literature and surprisingly looked over the Creative Writing course time to time. He also was a self titled Demon Disciplinarian who wouldn't to hesitate to arrest to death anyone who defied the rules. Even Tsuna wasn't exempt from that. Hibari Kyouya- the character derived from Alaude was actually very well received- identical in personality except more during the blond's teenage years when he was less mature and level-headed, focused more on fighting with bloodlust and worthy opponents. The aloof skylark who protected Namimori as the leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

Daemon Spade. Possibly the creepiest and took the longest time to like in the group. Like really long. Let's see Tsuna met him when he was nine so it took him... Actually he was still trying to get used to him. Originating from an aristocratic background he believed firmly that no matter what position one has on life, highly capable people should become the backbone of society. Apparently he used to be a very kind caring individual until an incident with his childhood friend and sweetheart which turned him into the twisted, cruel, inconsiderate teen that he had met all those years ago. Though despite that Tsuna could sense he was still the good person inside- call it intuition if you will. Underneath all the apathy and merciless hatred was tormented guilt. Guilt of not being able to prevent Elena's death. Giotto must have seen it too and the two brothers had made it their mission to help Daemon move on. He was still twisted, very mischievous and manipulative in nature but now he was no longer blinded by grief and guilt. And while he denies being friends with them all Tsuna knew the man secretly treasured their friendship.

That wasn't the reason why the brunette took so long to like him though no- it was because the older man would keep relentlessly teasing him ever since they met. The man was like a less violent but more perverse Reborn. He is usually seen wearing a grey jacket, black or dark indigo shirts, white long pants, silver belt, black boots with several spade patterns and black suit with a simple white tie beneath the jacket. Of course like Asari he too held a fetish for history though for him it was French and could sometimes be seen around the drama area wearing a French-like blue military uniform that he sometimes buttoned, yellow epaulette (a type of ornamental shoulder piece), white long pants, and brown boots as well as a red shirt beneath his uniform. Daemon's most defining physical feature is definitely his teal haired pineapple hairstyle with two zigzag partings.

He was deceiving and a liar to a fault but he was willing to do so in order to protect what's precious, like the shrouding mist that carefully lies to hide the truth. Daemon taught Drama and some art related courses as well as Media and Costume Design. He was also the inspiration for Mukuro Rokudo- of course Tsuna had to tone down the content since the series was aimed for young teens and kids after all.

* * *

All six of them were like his brothers along with Giotto. His mother and father were almost never there choosing to rather spend their money on themselves and their extravagant love-cations leaving their sons alone. It was lonely at first but the blond and his buddies never failed to perfectly replace the hole in his heart where his family should be and in turn he strove to be an ever accepting pillar of support like his brother. Like a sky.

"Nufufufu Tsunayoshi shouldn't you be at orientation?" The pineapple-haired male asked bemused at the sudden paling of colour on the brunette's face when realization finally hit. _"Hieeeee_ I'm so late again!"

With a wave farewell the small brunette rushed out of the door as quickly as he came in leaving his brother and friends in the lounge. The moment he was out of sight the room turned cold as sky blue eyes hardened to look at the other males. If one looked closer they could see Giotto's eyes turn a faint shade orange and a flame burning ferociously in them. What was truly terrifying was the angelic smile on the blond's face that never really reached his eyes. That's when they knew some serious shit was going to go _down_.

"So.."

The tone was deceptively light hearted and cheerful.

"Which of you damn perverts were staring at my cute little brother's ass?"

Every guilty individu-_ wait_\- everyone in the room gulped as one.

Hell hath no fury like a protective brother complex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi~~**

**Well it's been a while but ya know- busy, busy, busy lol**

**anyway it's been forever since the first chapter and honestly it's a little rusty... Also don't judge me for putting another song into one of my stories - this one has been haunting me for forever! And none of my other stories could even kinda fit the idea of the image of my mind like this one.. **

**You know what? Just accept the randomness of it all. It's easier for both of us ;D**

**Well there isn't much to say now- umm... Check out my polls, enjoy my other works, review and especially enjoy this chapter!**

**The song is King of Anything by Sara Bareilles- obviously I don't own**

**enjoy~~**

* * *

The first day of university wasn't exactly the best for Sawada Tsunayoshi. It had barely started but he knew it was just going to suck. Why? Well he was _lost_ already for starters.

'This is what I get for daydreaming about future plots for my new book.' The brunette grumbled inwardly. Katekyo Hitman Rebo wasn't even supposed to be this big of a hit! It was just something he did for fun but now the series was in huge demand. He was so glad none of his brother's friends or Reborn have heard of it yet. Actually he was grateful his brother himself hasn't caught on to his new books. Who knows what would happen if he finds out everyone but him was a character or future character and not him. Tsuna knew it would definitely be a pain in the ass to handle at the very least.

His current dilemma for his masterpiece was that whilst he had introduced the fiery, loyal right hand man, the loveable, ever-smiling athlete, the energetic boxer and the (fan favourite he may add) aloof prefect there had been a few suggestions for more child mascot type characters like Rebo. It was annoying considering he had barely planned out any such backstory for the hitman infant yet. Hell he hadn't introduced Mukuro yet!

Maybe the character is in a group with other special people much like him? But that means a whole _new_ set of characters to think of! And who would be his muse? They had to be crazy and unique enough to stand side by side Giotto's group after all.

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he realised once again his mind had gone off a tangent and he was even more lost than before! He would have to just accept the fact he'll be missing his first lecture and try to achieve the much lower goal of finding his way back to the teacher's lounge so he could _maybe_ meet everyone for lunch.

Lunch was in four hours.

Hopefully he'll get there on time.

Knowing his damn luck and sense of direction it wasn't likely.

After wondering for half a hour and being too shy to actually go inside a full classroom to ask for help he had finally bumped into someone. His heart lightened. Finally! God must have been shining brightly for him today like Knuckles said.

Then the brunette saw the all too familiar face of the person he bumped into and his heart dropped to the pits of his stomach. Damn Knuckles had always been full of shit. Tsuna's face immediately lost whatever colour he had. Why? Out of everyone he had to meet today, why him?

* * *

Xanxus scowled. He was in a terribly foul mood already and it was barely noon. The stupid shark was too loud. So was that Prince trash. And that pathetic Levi scum too. The damn tranny teacher was too damn flirty to anything that moved. It was a good thing the greedy fucking teacher and stupid frog weren't there or he would have ruined the whole room, _hell,_ the whole floor with his temper. _Again._

What was worse was that this years syllabus required them all to 'mingle' with all the other Art majors in order to get inspiration for their end of year works which they had to collaborate with a _first year_ student. Fuck.

Xanxus did not share. He did not work together. And he certainly did _not_ collaborate.

But the final work was worth 50% of his whole damn grade. It could easily determine whether he passed or failed. Double fuck.

So deep in his angry inner ramblings he didn't even notice that he bumped into someone. It wasn't until the other made a rather small high pitched squeak that he looked down with an intimidating frown. His frown deepened into a dark scowl as he realized it was the same trash who bumped into him yesterday. Scums don't survive when they make the mistake a first time. Seems this particular trash is flirting precariously with the thin line that is his temper.

"The fuck you want?" He snarled out ferociously causing the rather feminine looking teen to cower even further. Yet interestingly enough never once did the other break off any eye contact. Caramel brown never left blood crimson. It was both strangely attractive and unnerving to the rough older male.

"A-Ano I'm sorry! I-I just-" The brunette began to apologize in a panicky yet soft voice. Xanxus had to raise a brow at that. Usually people who crossed him like this- twice no less- were borderline hysterical as they begged him for mercy to spare their tiny existence. He didn't know whether to be insulted or impressed. The freshman before him was different to everyone he met. He was confusing.

Xanxus did not like it.

It was uncomfortable and squeamish and different.

Actually he decided he hated it.

And that means he hated _him._

Crimson orbs narrowed and hardened.

"Fucking leave then trash!" He roared, this last interaction snapping finally igniting his short fuse. Calloused hands twitch with the urge to fling anything at the poor teen. Preferably a wine bottle. Any people within earshot promptly ran the other direction, scurrying like mice chased by a giant liger. However while the smaller male finched he still held his ground firmly, eyes still staring into his own albeit more warily now. "Can you please at least tell me where room X. 27 is?" A soft voice managed to shakily ask out.

The older looked at the small figure incredulously. This guy must be a complete suicidal idiot if he was still standing here. Even the insane fake prince or the loud mouthed shark would have left with their stupid tails between their legs and this weak looking freshman who looked like a small breeze could knock him down stood firm against his temper? Did the boy just gamble his life? For a question on _directions_ no less?

There was just a lull in the silence. Confused, angry red met with timid yet strong honey brown.

Then the older of the two did something he even after years to come, could never explain. "_Tch._ Two floors up and the seventh room to the right." Large eyes blinked before brightening up in understanding. Cherubic innocent features lighted up in a warm smile. "T-thank you." The smaller male said, his voice gentle with nothing but honest gratefulness and not even a waver of fear. It was like the other had completely forgotten the last few minutes. Xanxus watched the other student walk quickly away, he felt a sense of déjà vu from yesterday as he stared down at the disappearing figure as if that would help unravel the strange brunette's secrets.

One thing he knew though was that the fluffy brunette was definitely an individual blessed with the stupidity of half a fucking rock.

The tanned male scoffed at his own thought and turned the other direction. For some reason feeling a little lighter than before.

* * *

Tsuna smiled happily as he just managed to catch his first lecture on Ancient Literature. As he watched the lecturer organise his files his mind drifted off to the older male from before. That man seemed so scary at first- who knew he was so nice?! Yeah he had a really harsh glare, it could almost be as bad as Alaude's or even Reborn's but the brunette knew better now than to show weakness and back down.

The tanned male seemed to be as Alaude would describe - a carnivore and Tsuna had dealt with his fair share of carnivores thanks to his brother. Though he surprised even himself when the words slipped so smoothly from his lips, despite his experience on handling bloodthirsty, angry tutors and skylarks (with the occasional pink_*cough*_ red-haired smoker and pineapple haired illusionist) talking back usually promised pain. Lots of pain.

But the other just looked at him strangely and answered. And that made him a pretty decent person in the brunette's book. Heck, if the older male had given him some candy he would have jumped into his arms by now.

Tsuna decided that the next time he meets the now not-so-scary male he'll at least have the courtesy to thank him. Yes that's exactly what he'll do. Maybe he would give the guy candy instead. Actually maybe something savory- he didn't seem to look like the sweets type. _Oh_ he could cook something for him! As a token of gratitude of coarse. It wasn't because of anything else...

At this the brunette blushed. But why he couldn't understand. Anything else? What _else_ was there? Okay maybe admittedly there was something about the guy, something that drew him to him, that made his mind clear yet at the same time feel smothered by an unexplainable fog. The fact he, a writer whose passion is to put the intangible things of the world into words on paper, couldn't explain this feeling both confused and roused him. It was intriguing.

Maybe that's what it was- he was just curious. That made sense.

Shrugging off his thoughts the writer began focusing on the lecture before him. Only sometimes did his mind wander back to the scowling man with those fierce dark crimson eyes.

* * *

"And what... Made you so chipper today?" A certain melon-haired male asked, a well trimmed brow raised as he looked at the beautifully happy smile on his friend's adorable brother's face. Not that he was complaining though.

Tsuna just hummed in response, taking another bite of his onigiri as he did so. "Oh nothing. I just had a good first day in class."

The eyebrow raised a little higher. "Oya, oya, did you manage to enter mid-way through the lecture instead of finally arriving in the last five minutes?"

A small snort was heard in the far corner of the room were a certain red-head smoking a cigarette was. "Please, more like he managed to find his second lecture on time because he gave up on arriving to the first one."

Asari who was lounging on one of the couches laughed, as did Lampo, Knuckles and Giotto. Even Alaude quirked his lips slightly as he read through his notes. Tsuna scowled giving everyone a playful halfhearted glare at them all which looked more like pouting puppy. "_Mou~_ I'll have you know I arrived on time for my first lecture thank you very much! I even was a few minutes early!" Okay the last part was a lie but the brunette couldn't help but feel a vindictive spark of pleasure when everyone clammed up and stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief.

"_You?_" His big brother choked out. The younger male's scowl turned into a rather displeased frown. Was it really that surprising? Hell he was pretty sure they would be less surprised if he had told them he'd seen Reborn hugging kittens in a bright yellow lace dress with- _oh god_ now he was making himself feel nauseous. "Yes. _Me_ Gio-nii." He affirmed rather sulkily.

"_Kufufufu_ Tsunayoshi you know it's not nice to lie. Naughty boys get punished after all~" Daemon leered, quickly getting over his shock and earning him a light smack on the head by the younger who was sitting next to him on the table. "You know I'm no liar Daemon-san." He huffed. "I met this guy-"

**_"WHAT?!"_** Came the immediate ear shattering reply as more than half of the men whipped there heads to the teen so fast the laws of velocity and thermodynamics probably broke in the process.

A menacing aura was starting to fill the room not that Tsuna noticed, he too was adding to the suffocating room with his now growing irritation of now being teased _and_ interrupted. "Guys I know it's hard to believe I managed to be on time for class but it's a _LITTLE_ insulting you don't think I'm capable enough to meet someone." Since he was met with no answer the brunette continued with a sigh. He wasn't one to get angry anyway. Petty and vindictive _yes_. Angry and raging no.

"As I was saying before I was so _RUDELY_ interrupted- I met this guy and even though he was in a really, _really_ bad mood he was nice enough to give me easy to understand directions." The explanation seemed to relax his brother and his his friends though the older men were still a little tense. But Tsuna wisely ignored that. Instead he moved on to a much more lighthearted subjected that he knew would distract everyone in the room.

"By the way guys- I decided it's time to play **The Game**."

Now this perked the teachers up. The Game was something they made up years back, it was admittedly quite childish but it was always entertaining and it was something played only between each other. Even Reborn was only allowed in the loop a year ago- they had to after all the weird looks they got when and after they were playing it by their tutor and friend. Though he had only played a single round it was quite entertaining to see the man's usually so composed expression break ever so slightly.

"Daemon?"

"_Kufufufu_, he's in the cafeteria with all some of the other teachers."

The brunette grinned sadistically. The older men also mirrored the expression. It was always fun to take the role of amused bystander.

"Now. I think it's the perfect time to say my greetings don't you think?"

* * *

"Reborn!"

A tall, handsome male looked toward the source of the familiar voice with a raised brow. His other companions who insisted that he'd join them for lunch (well more like the women of the group insisted and the men couldn't argue) also stopped their conversation to follow the usually uncaring teacher's line of sight.

There walking toward them with tray in hand was admittedly one of the cutest student they had seen. With big, expressive doe eyes that swirled a delightful mix of chocolate and caramel, gravity defying fluffy chestnut locks perfectly framing a childish face with rather delicate features and a slender, compact body form for a male not to mention a smile that could make angels swoon... And then he tripped, shattering the pink-hazed illusion and snapping the teachers sans Reborn from their daze.

Luckily the brunette managed to steady himself at the last minute, the hot cup of what seemed to be coffee sloshing dangerously in it's container. After making sure his tray was not completely drenched the teen sighed in audible relief. "Dame-Tsuna what are you doing here?"

Tsuna's head shot up, startled, just realizing he had an audience witness his rather embarrassing act. Blushing heavily the teen bowed slightly before looking at Reborn. "Ah, sorry. I just wanted to check out the canteen and I saw you and- hey that's mine!"

The suited male merely smirked and continued sipping the stolen hot beverage. The contents was a delicious strong espresso, Tsuna must have brewed it himself, Reborn thought appreciatively.

The brunette would have continued pouting but a small cough from the adults around his childhood torturer made him quickly realise again that there was an audience. "Ah! I'm so sorry." He bowed slightly again, creamy skin turning a delicate pink.

"Haha, no problem kora!" A blonde man with a camouflaged patterned bandana chuckled heartily, easing the awkward atmosphere a bit. "Come sit with us kora, I would like to know how the bastard has been hiding such a cute kid behind our backs."

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but smile a little slyly at that, wisely ignoring the kid comment. If they were surprised now he can't wait to see their reactions in the next ten minutes. This may be the best round of the Game ever. Flashing a grateful look at the blonde man the brunette chose to sit on an empty seat that had been placed fortunately directly opposite Reborn's spot, across the table. From there he could easily see the whole cafeteria and while there was the occasional curious look or jealous glare the place was thankfully quite empty considering. Great, he didn't want to push through a ton of people when he ran for his life after.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Eh? _Uhm_. Yes?"

The raven haired man gave him that condescending smirk that he knew all too well and suddenly any speck of guilt for the fedora loving male was wiped pretty damn clean. "I said-" he drawled in a smug deep baritone voice that could send shivers down a polar bear, not that Tsuna was really affected- he had years to build up a resistance to what he'd liked to call the Devil's Seduction. "Meet my... colleagues, Dame-Tsuna."

"Oh.." The writer was really embarrassed now, this was the third time in the last few minutes that he'd had forgotten the rather colorful looking group around his friend. "Um- I'm very sorry for being so rude, my name is Dam- I mean Tsunayoshi Sawada."

There was a murmur of greetings that filled the table and the brunette smiled shyly.

The blonde man was Colonello Braxton - a hundred percent full blooded American, who was part of the Sports and Athletics Division of the university, teaching basic self-defense and something called Wilderness Survival. Lal Mirch, a blue haired fierce looking lady with a fire tattoo on her cheek held a similar role, mainly she taught tactics and advanced combat but she too participated in teaching Survival. While during introductions the strange pair bickered quite a bit, the brunette suspected the two's relationship was better than they made it out to be. Though more platonic than romantic.

A rather loud leather clad male with various piercings introduced himself- loudly Tsuna may add- as the great Skull-sama. Obviously he had an actual name but like Reborn the man preferred to be called as such. He surprisingly taught engineering, basic physics and make-up 101. Not to mention the indigo clad teacher was very involved in any form of vehicle racing and stunts being a famous ex-stuntman himself.

Verde Evergreen was very indifferent to the brunette and gave a short yet informed introduction. Tsuna wasn't one to be offended easily and admittedly quite enjoyed such a scientific form of talking despite it clashing completely with the style of a fictional writer like himself. The greenette was unsurprisingly a scientist, easily deduced by the lab coat he was still wearing, he mainly focused on chemistry and biology subjects but also Advanced Physics, Advanced Robotics and a variety of other subjects that were specified for the more intelligent of the students. Apparently the man was very reluctant to teach nothing less than the academic cream of the crop.

Mammon too went by an alias, the teacher was a little bit of a mystery in terms of gender for the brunette. He liked mystery though and secretly resolved to figure out the cloaked person's gender by himself as a little side project. Of course his last side project earned him two literary awards. Was there an award for gender guessing? Probably not. Anyway after complaining about the lack of money and therefore waste of time this was the teacher finally introduced himself- herself?

Mammon was like Daemon mainly a drama teacher but while the melon headed male prefers the theatre, the other believes there to be more money in more media based works. With that in mind the indigo clad figure also taught in other media related subjects and was quite famous for computerized special effects.

The next person who introduced himself Tsuna had to do a double take. His expression must have betrayed his horrified confusion at the other because the man before him seem to look quite worried and rather taken aback at the reaction.

* * *

Reborn who knew the reason merely snorted in bemusement. "Dame-Tsuna that's Fon Yunque. Direct cousin of Alaude Delacroix."

Tsuna made a strangled noise to indicate he heard his childhood tutor but couldn't stop staring in an almost terrified curiosity at the now more than a little uncomfortable man. The older male was the spitting image of Alaude. But Chinese. And long raven hair. And- this was the scariest part- _smiling_. It was _very_ unnerving. And at the same time... "Are you alright little one?" The brunette could feel the blush crawling up to his face. Oh god even the guy's voice sounded like Alaude's- but with warmth and concern, not like the French version who was more cool and subdued in his tone.

At the sight of the darkening pink tint on his favorite student's face Reborn suddenly didn't find the brunette's reaction to the Chinese teacher so funny anymore. Without warning the fedora loving man flicked the brunette's forehead harshly earning a soft whine of pain. "Pay attention Dame-Tsuna." The man smirked earning a caramel chocolate glare. At least the teen's attention was on him now.

Apparently Fon and Alaude's mothers were twins, one married a Frenchman and the other a Chinese, blessing the world with two completely different yet equally attractive men years later. The fact that the red clothed male was well so... _smiley_, still didn't sit well with Tsuna. He didn't want to be suspicious, especially barely meeting the man but something told him that there was something deeper to the raven haired Chinese's persona.

Fon taught basic language classes for mandarin, World Culture, Mixed Martial arts and Basic Martial arts. He also taught Asian cooking as well as supervised the Dumpling Appreciation Club, the brunette noticed a faint hint of pride glimmered in dark grey eyes when the man added the last part. Tsuna had to hide a small snicker at that, that glimmer was so similar to a certain platinum blonde's when talking about a good fight.

Last but not least was Luce Giglio Nero. The brunette had heard a little about her from his brother and friends and what he had heard was impressive to say the least. Anyone who could tell Reborn to back down or get him to do something he doesn't want to do, could be considered a god in his book. Tsuna sometimes could do that too but it required a lot of effort and he would always be punished in some form or other for it. Luce seemed to be the most bubbly of the lot, she was also quite pregnant meaning that the woman could only teach part time at the moment. She taught Home Economics classes like sewing, cooking and childcare. Education courses were also something she enjoyed teaching and she was definitely much more loved by the students in that course than a certain gun toting suited teacher.

Yes. Reborn specialized in Education. Apparently he, despite everything enjoyed tutoring the Sawadas much so that he found a passion in teaching. Of course with his intelligence the man did more than just Education. He had a wide array of qualifications making him able to teach practically every course in the university to an extent. In short the perfect substitute teacher. However he mainly centred around Education Division, Sports and Athletics as well as the occasionally Literature and Arts units.

Of course a small part of Tsuna felt the only reason Reborn even took up the effort of learning so many subjects was to gain a wider range of victims to torture. The brunette once half-joked about that to him and all he got was a vague smirk. It still made the writer shudder to think about it.

And speaking of shudder-worthy things… Caramel brown for a second flash a bright vivid orange as he caught sight of Daemon. The man quickly gave a thumbs up before walking calmly merging into the scene, while Tsuna couldn't see the others he was sure they too had done the same. The brunette couldn't repress a smile after calming his nerves with disguised shallow breathes.

* * *

Reborn raised a brow as the teen smiled out of nowhere. Not the shy, small smiles he had been giving to his coworker when meeting strangers but the confident, sneaky, devilish smile that almost bordered on a smirk. The man sipped the stolen espresso contemplating, absentmindedly he let out a barely audible sigh of appreciation of the deep flavor. Tsuna really knew how to cater to his picky gourmet tastes... Reborn paused. Tsuna never drank espresso. Actually it was strange in itself that the brunette even had a cup of the perfectly brewed beverage, especially when it was usually only made.. for... _him_.

Suddenly the cafeteria speakers crackled to life and music started blasting through it. At that moment Reborn's genius finally made the connection, Tsuna's smile finally evolved into a sadistic smirk which the teacher wished didn't remind him so much of his own and the suited male paled a bit. Never did he so deeply regret demanding to partake in The Game.

Tsuna closed his eyes, smirk now softened back into a delicate yet mischievous smile as he began silently readying himself. He had heard this song on the car radio and the moment the lyrics registered in his head the writer knew it was perfect for this moment. He almost drove into a tree in excitement.

Opening his eyes which were erratically glittering orange in his usual caramel brown- something that happened when he was really excited or jittery, took a deep breath and began to sing

* * *

_Oh (oh Oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh Oh oh)_

Everyone in the cafeteria was confused at the sudden unexpected blast of music, they were even more so as they heard a clear, lighthearted voice that was too warm to be from mere speakers sing out. None were more shocked than the people surrounding the brunette who had quickly realised was the source of said voice.

_Oh (oh Oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh Oh oh)_

Tsuna's singing was loud and clear even without the use of a microphone. Practically living with a drama and a music teacher could do that to you. Especially when said teachers insisted it to be bonding time and take every opportunity to help polish up his skills. To be fair all of them did that with their respective fields of interest. It was lucky that he had a fair amount of patience and fondness for them all or he would have moved from home years ago.

Of course at this moment all those hours of strict training and playful fun disguised as such paid off. The brunette pushed his chair back a bit, not too loudly to break the music and crossed his legs as well as arms in a dramatic fashion but only to gain attention without being too tacky. It definitely worked since he could practically feel the gazes burning on his skin, Tsuna pretended he didn't notice, staying in character was important.

Instead he put on an expression of bored resignation as he gazed at a rather stunned teacher still holding stolen espresso in hand.

_Keep drinkin' coffee_  
_Stare me down across the table_  
_While I look outside_

At that he turned his head to the side, looking away from Reborn to the very entertaining face of a dumbstruck blonde. Though he didn't show it, as hard as it was.

Brows furrowed slightly like he was annoyed but too polite to break into a full scowl. As if in minor frustration the teen so casually brushed a hand through his soft spiky brown hair adding to the strange yet almost realistic scene even more.

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_  
_But I just keep quiet_  
_And count the cars that pass by_

The teacher's on the table all had to admit, craziness and shock aside the teen had a captivating voice. Mammon silently noted to find any information on this new student. The teacher knew potential mone- talent when he saw it. Tsuna expressed the lyrics with so much emotion and acted so natural it actually felt so… real. Yet at the same time it wasn't. Reality was never this compelling.

Suddenly the brunette's head snapped back to Reborn who, will never admit to this day, flinched slightly. He too could feel the stares on him as well and while he liked being in the centre of attention, this was not exactly the type he enjoyed.

_You've got opinions, man-_

The university student stood up at this line and banged his hands onto the table loudly. All implication of submissiveness replaced with the persona of aggression and passion. No one could tear their eyes from it all. If this was a scene from a movie they would gladly give their wallets to see this on the big screen.

_We're all entitled to 'em_  
_But I never asked_

Tsuna leaned closer to the other, all gazes following. At the last sentence the brunette's small, delicate hand placed itself gently where his own heart was. A mixture of pain and vulnerability showed so expressively in those large honeyed eyes that once again blurred the line between reality and really good acting. Then said eyes hardened and the lithe body pulled back, a soft vindictive smile gracing deceptive angelic features.

_So let me thank you for your time_  
_And try to not waste any more of mine_  
_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you, babe_  
_But I'm not drowning_

By now the teen was standing upright, despite his small, delicate figure his body language screamed dominant and in control. His voice lowered slightly giving a more powerful, intimidating edge to his rather feminine light voice. It made many people's spine tingle and the back of their neck shiver in a strange unexplainable sense of awe.

The brunette looked around as if searching for something before shrugging and turning his hypnotic gaze back to Reborn.

_There's no one here to save_

Then to everyone's surprise Tsuna smiled, a childish boyish dazzling honest smile completely breaking the tension. Then he jumped onto his chair as the beat began to pick up and began to dance. Shimmying his shoulders, stepping side to side as far as he could go on the chair and clicking his fingers to the beat would have looked crazy. Yet instead it worked perfectly, it almost gave the impression of the teen taunting the so-called demonic teacher from hell.

_Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_

At this point he stopped, pointing a finger accusingly at the older male much to the shock and well hidden amusement of the man's peers. It was uncanny how the lyrics seem to go so well with their inner monologues whenever they clashed with the arrogant male.

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

Tsuna then straightened up, pulling his hands to be folded behind his back and focussed on singing again. His sweet voice lilting where it was needed and his head tilting side to side with the beat in a comedic yet slightly mocking way.

_Oh oh Oh ooOoh_

With an elaborate spin, that the more athletically inclined individuals couldn't help but appreciate as the move required much balance, flexibility and nimbleness. The brunette let himself fall to the table, earning many sharp intakes of breath and gasps, only to unfurl his hands at the last minute, saving himself from a very painful introduction to the tabletop. He had steadied himself in almost a plank position before pushing himself off the hard surface back to standing on his seat. Smile attractively teasing.

His caramel brown eyes flashing orange in amusement barely left unreadable obsidian black.

_You sound so innocent_  
_All full of good intent_  
_You swear you know best_

The lighthearted teasing and dare they say- flirtatious voice mesmerised each and everyone of them. Even Verde, the most indifferent of the group was looking at the teen with something other than pure calculations. Tsuna's voice was gravity, you couldn't see it nor really explain it but it never fails to pull you in.

_But you expect me to-_

Tsuna's voice then lowered, giving once again a more intimidating yet boyish depth to it.

_-Jump up on board with you-_

As he sung the line the teen actually did jump. Onto the table.

_-And ride off into-_

Relishing the new difference in height, he then crouched down to near eye level with his target and flashed a wide smirk.

_\- your de. lu. sion. al. sun. set_

Reborn had a look which made the people closest to him worry that he'll break out of whatever stupor the man was in and the proceed to break whatever limb of the brunette closest was. Tsuna must have noticed it too, or he had already planned a routine and was just very lucky because he straightened himself up and took a slight step back with another shrug.

_I'm not the one who's lost_  
_With no direction oh_  
_But you'll never see_

The teen may have been merely standing but the way he shifted was almost like dancing as he threw various little gestures while he sang; a simple wave of his hand, a twist of his shoulders, a subtle movement of his hips that seemed to entrance or to emphasise, it was like his whole presence demanded attention.

_You're so busy makin' maps_  
_With my name on them in all caps-_

_You've got the talkin' down_

Tsuna looked at his hand which was gesturing and mimicking the action of talking, then looked at Reborn pointedly.

_Just not the listening_

At that he grinned and cupped with the same hand to his ear in an overdramatic emphasis to the words. It was obvious the brunette was having a lot of fun and despite the audience's initial unease on the mere act of making fun of the feared and respected demon teacher sent from hell, they too found themselves enjoying this.

Some even began clapping along to the beat as the chorus began picking up. Tsuna just grinned as he began shimmying much like before, he didn't care if he looked stupid, he'd done more embarrassing things after all.

_And who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

As quickly as the joyous cheery act started it was as quickly replaced by a completely different persona. Arms hugging his body closely, shoulders slightly slumped but not to the point of completely caving in and an expression of vulnerability and a whole array of emotions that were to raw to be possibly be fake. It was amazing how the teen could go from confident aggressive teaser to self-conscious, insecure child.

_All my life_  
_I've tried_  
_To make everybody happy while I_  
_Just hurt_  
_And hide_

His words dripped with emotion, subconsciously stirring something in the audience's hearts. Even his brother and group of friends couldn't help but feel there was something more… honest in those words, something that actually resonated in the brunette more than he had meant to show.

Then slowly his trembling lips turned into a smile. A warm, loving, accepting smile directed at Reborn.

_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_  
_To decide._

The fedora wearing male smirked and nodded. He knew despite everything Tsuna's voice was the most honest as he sung that last line more so than any other in this whole song. That the teen was truly grateful for everything, even the more 'unconventional' experiences that the teacher had thrown at him.

Of course that still wasn't going to get the brunette off the hook for this so easily.

The song afterwards became less taunting and vindictive but more childish and playful.

_Oh (oh Oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh Oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh Oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh Oh oh)_

Now almost everyone was joining in, in some way or another. Clapping, tapping their feet or simply nodding their heads to the beat even without exactly meaning too. It certainly was a memorable first day for university that much they could agree. Colonello was laughing heartily, Skull was looking at the suicidal student with a mix of shock, awe and respect and even the serious looking Lal Mirch was trying not to clap along or hum with the tune.

_Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me._  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be._  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me._  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be._  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

As the music continued Tsuna got another mischievous idea, he was already going to be personally sent to hell by the man so it really didn't bother him to push the envelope a little further. And when he said push the envelope, he meant full body blow.

Bending down, delicate deft fingers lifted the man's precious fedora with a small spin before placing it on his own head. Then with a sly smirk, caramel brown flared orange as the brunette adjusted the hat to mimic the teacher's and gave a small peck on said man's nose before singing in a low seductive teasing tone-

_Let me hold your crown, babe._

Then he ran. Laughter ringing beautifully from his mouth quickly turning into shrieks as a certain suited male began chasing him down and out of the cafeteria.

There was just dumbstruck silence in the room once the two left. But once the music ended people cheered and applauded. Both student and teacher left with only the recent events in their mind and conversations.

* * *

"Mou~~ That kid was so cute!" A rather flamboyant male cooed as he looked at the door the new student had escaped through, meal in front of him temporarily forgotten.

A man with long silver hair scoffed as he began cutting his fish. "VOOOII! The brat was fucking suicidal was what he was!- who the hell goes against _Reborn-sensei_ on their first day?!"

"Shishishishi, the Prince thinks that the fresh meat will definitely be fun to play with."

"Ooooh… Fake Prince sempai has a crush on someone." A monotone voice drawled, as a blonde teen with a tiara popped a vein. Pulling an assortment of carving knives from his pocket the blonde threw a few at the green haired younger who dodged just in time.

"Shishishishi it seems Froggy-chan still hasn't learnt his place."

"So cruel sempai."

A large male, much older than the others surrounding him looked at the leader of the group sitting on the end of the table. "And what do you think Xanxus-sama?"

* * *

Crimson red eyes looked at his self proclaimed servant before flickering back to the table where the… 'show' had been. If he wasn't there to see it he would have never believed that timid little trash had the balls to actually stand up on a table and so obviously taunt the most feared and powerful teacher in Vongola. Nor did he realise the brat really did have the stupidity of a rock. No. Even rocks knew to get out of Reborn's way.

He had to admit though he was impressed. Not just because the kid had the audacity to pull a musical number out of nowhere in front of the Arcrobaleno no less but because he managed to pull it off. The way he sang, the way he danced, the way those _eyes_... even he couldn't help but become entranced. At that moment the teen had been... _stunning_.

Inwardly he snorted at his choice of words. But he felt the ends of his lips curve and had to hide his smile by swigging a large gulp of wine he'd always had in hand during meals. This was ridiculous. He was fucking Xanxus! He should not feel so.. intrigued by some suicidal idiot no matter how unpredictable and entertaining he may be.

Interesting trash was still trash after all.

Still. On the off chance he ever meets the kid again.. then _maybe_ he'll give the trash one chance to once again surpass his expectations again. Of coarse that will never happen. The campus was huge, it had over tens of thousands of people, the chances were one to a million. There was no way it would happen.

So why does he feel so damn _confident_ of meeting him again?


End file.
